Catch Me (A Panic! At The Disco Fanfic)
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Chloe ran away from her abusive dad and was forced to live on the what happens when Brendon Urie is walking around town and finds her unconsious in an ally?He takes her in.But after meeting Ryan and Dallon,They immediatly like her In more ways than Bendon sees this andNotices his own feelings for her.Will this tear the guys apart forever? Better that the summaryPromise
1. Chapter One - Ready To Go

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PANIC! AT THE DISCO!**

**SOO This would be my first Panic! at the Disco fanfic, so yeah! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Chloe's POV**

****_"I'm Ready to Goooo! (Get me out of my mind, Get me out of my mind!) I'm Ready to Goooo!_

_Uh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Uh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_You've got these little things, You wanted something for 'em._

_You either get it or guess you-"_

I Stopped my Panic! at the Disco alarm quickly and shot up out of bed. If my dad knew I was still sleeping he would kill me! Hopefully he was still drunkenly passed out. I lightly ran over and grabbed a black Panic! at the Disco shirt along with some black skinny jeans and purple Converse before running to my bathroom and applying a thin line of black eyeliner to my green eyes. I brushed my straight brown hair out, noticing that the streaks of red and a little purple were still there.

I've got to get out of here, I already have a plan, and the money, I just need to wait...

Why do I wantt to get out of here so bad? My dad. He's pretty abusive, it's gotten worse over the years. My mom isn't around because he killed her, he beat her to death, and I watched helplessly.

This morning was the morning though. This was the morning I HAD to escape. If I remembered correctly, my dad got blackout drunk last night and should still be out. It was only 5 in the morning after all. I Put my escape plan into action as I started step one, packing.

I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in, putting on Panic! at the Disco and then slipping my iPod into my pocket. I hurriedly tiptoed to my closet and got the suitcase out of the back. I started packing everything I nedded, chargers, laptop, batteries, CD's, CD player, books, everything.

I quickly grabbed my wallet that had all of my money saved up in it for this, about 500 dollars, and I checked to make sure I had my tickets to Santa Monica that I had gotten online and printed and opened the window to my room, slowly slipping out as fast as I could. I ran to the bus stop and the bus finally came and picked me up. This was my chance to start a new life, a better, non-abusive life.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! :) Sorry it's so short! Chapters will be longer, I promise! :)**


	2. Chapter Two - I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PANIC! AT THE DISCO!**

**So, I smashed two chapters into one here to make it longer for you! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

That's it. I'm officially out of money. So here I am, laying in a dark allyway, cold and starved.

It had been about two months since I had left home. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I cluched the hoodie on my cold body tighter for warmth. I was scared and broken. I had no money, no food, and no shelter. I sighed and unzipped my suitcase and grabbed an old blue hoodie from it before zipping it back up. I bundled the hoddie up and used it as a pillow. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over. But right before I fell asleep there was a loud BANG! And I sat bolt upright, but the sudden movement made me dizzy and black spots started to cloud my vision. I fell backwards and my head hit the hard, concreate ground. Blackness came and envoloped me as I fell uncontious.

* * *

**Brendon's POV**

I was walking down the street, ocassionally having to stop and take some pictures and sign some autographs, one fan even made me sign her forhead. I was tired though, me and Spencer had just finished a tour not to long ago, but we would be starting another tour in the US shortly though, pretty soon.

I was walking by some shops when something caught my eye. A bed. Nothing fancy, just a bed, but it wasn't the bed itself that caught my attention, but it was the headboard of it, or more like what the carving on it was. It was a nice wood peice with dark purple tainted, star shaped flowers and vines vines on both sides, but stopping towards the middle with a carving of a wolf howling at a full moon. Sure it was slightly girly with the flowers and all, but it was an amazing peice.

I stared at it for a few minutes before turning and walking down the street a little further. I was thinking about leaving soon, but I'd have to call Spencer to come pick me up, seeing as how he had dropped me off here earlier.

I was walking past a dark ally way when something caught my attention. A leg. I quickly jogged over to see a girl laying there, her dark brown hair was askew around her and in her face. I crouched down beside her and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a small dark spot on the concreate below her head. Blood. She must have fallen backwards or passed out or something... Her jeans and hoodie had lots of tears in them and were filthy. She looked like she had been living out here on the streets! And was that a bruise on her cheek!?

I Whipped out my phone and dialed Spencer's number, he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Brendon, Need me to come pick you up now?" Spencer said.

:Um, yeah, bring some bandages too..."I replyed looking at the uncontious girl in my lap.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, ok, I'm on my way."

"Alright, thanks Spence."

I told him where I was and hung up the phone. Soon enough, just a few minutes later, Spencer pulled up in the car. He got out and jogged over to me handing me the bandage.

"This why you needed the bandage?"

"Yeah, now help me carry her to the car, you grab that suitcase right over there." I said gestuing to the suitcase on the ground.

I slowly began to wrap the bandage around her head, it would have to do for now until we got to my house. I slowly and gently began to pick the girl up, her body fit into my arms perfectly.

"Um, Brendon? Why don't you just call the cops or something I mean, we don't need to-" Spencers voice started behind me but I cut him off.

"I don't know, there's just something, special about her... Just, come on." I said walking back to the car and gentley putting her in the back seat with Spencer in tow behind me. He put her suitcase in the trunk and closed it. We both climbed into the front seats, Spencer in the driver seat and me in the passenger seat, and we drove off to the house.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up on a soft bed. The scent of bacon and waffles wafted through the air. I sat up quickly, which was a bad idea, my head immidietly started pounding and the world around me spun. I fell back onto the bed with one worrying question on my mind, where the hell was I?!

I looked around the room, the walls were painted darkish blue, the ceiling was a bluish ash grey and there was guitars on stands in a few random corners of the room along with a keyboard and sheets of music sprawed everywhere. Welp, where ever I was, or who evers house I was in, they were a musician.

Suddenly there was footsteps. They sounded like they were coming upstairs. I hid a little further underneath the blankets as the footsteps got closer and closer. There was a small knock on the door, my head was still pounding like crazy. The door opened and a man came in. I looked up at him and inspected him, he was wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and plain black Converse.

"Hey, so you're awake now huh? You alright?" The man spoke looking at me. His voice sounded kinda familiar.

"M-My head hurts.." I mumbled still not looking up at him.

"Alright, let me get you some asprin or something. Do you know who I am?" He said walking towards what I assumed was the bathroom that was connected to connected to his room, or I was assuming it was his room, and opening a small medicine cabnet and grabbing a bottle out and walking towards me again, but still keeping his distance.

I looked up at his face for the first time and held in a gasp. My eyes widened slightly.

"Y-You're Brendon Urie, lead singer for Panic! at the Disco." I said.

Brendon smiled kindly and nodded. "Do you want to get up? I made us some made breakfast."

Breakfast? How long had I been out?

I nodded and started to get up, only to collapse as soon as I put weight on my feet and legs.

* * *

**Brendons POV**

I watched as the girl got up and collapsed underneath her own weight.

"Woah." I rushed over to her. "Need some help?" I asked.

She sighed. "Please?"

I nodded and walked over to her, helping her up into my arms as I held her bridel style, with the asprin bottle in my hand still.

She sqealed as I began to pick her up and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck to hang on, burying her face in my chest.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." I chuckled.

The girl shot me a glare, but her cheeks were slightly red from her blushing. I sighed, well, I mean, I was famous, but that doesn't mean she trusted me compleatly. I mean, I'm still a stranger to her, so I guess I couldn't really blame her.

I carried her down the stairs and helped her sit on the barstool in the kitchen.

"Thanks." She mumbled looking up at me with her green eyes.

I nodded and turned around, getting our plates of breakfast and my cup of coffee and bringing them to the table. I placed them on the table, one in front of her and one in front of the seat next to her for me.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked her as she stared at the plate of food longingly.

"Um," She blushed slightly noticing I was staring. "W-What do you have?"

"Orange juice, Coffee, Redbull, Mountain Dew, Sprite, Beer, Coke, soda, soda, more soda." I chuckled looking into the fridge.

"Can I have some Sprite please?" She asked.

I chuckled and got the Sprite out. "Sure."

I poured her a glass and got out some asprin from the bottle I had and handed it to her, she eyed it warely.

"For your head." I told her sitting next to her.

She nodded slowly and put it in her mouth, downing it with some Sprite.

"Dig in." I told her, giving her a kind smile before digging in myself.

The girl dug in too, savoring every bite but still eating quickly, but I was no one to judge, I mean, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few weeks actually. It looked pretty sad.

"So, what's your name, since you already know mine." I chuckled.

"Chole." She answered shortly before taking another bite of her waffles.

_Chloe. _The name bounced around in my mind.

"That's a nice name." I blurted out without thinking and smiled kindly.

"Thanks." She only smiled a little at the complement and tried to hide her blush before taking a bit of bacon.

"So," Chloe spoke up as I took both of our plates and washed them when we were finished.

"How did you find me anyways? And why are you being so nice to me, shouldn't you have like, called the cops of something?" She asked taking a sip of her Sprite.

I put the plates away and turned to her, leaning my back on the sink.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't think of it." I lied. "And you were uncontous in an ally, I couldn't NOT help you." I shrugged.

"Well, thanks, I haven't had anything to eat in a while, so I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a bother so I'll leave now." Chole said getting up and heading towards the door.

"No, Chloe, it's fine! In fact, why don't you just stay here for a little bit?"

She turned towards me, her eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

I smiled and nodded kindly. "Really."

She smiled and ran up to me, tackling me in a hug, somewat suprising me.

"Thank you so much Brendon." Chloe mumbled into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her smiling.

"No prroblem Chloe."

She pulled away and I decided to ask her why she was out there on her own anyways.

"So, um Chloe, if you don't mind me asking, why were you on the streets anyways? Where are your parents?" I asked gentley.

She looked up at me with watery green eyes, making me regret asking.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that just-"

"No, no, it's fine you desearve to know, I mean, I am staying here so." She sighed and I lead her over to the couch in the living room and we both sat down.

"Well," She started facing me. "I kinda ran away from home."

* * *

**Oohhh! Cliffy! ;) What's Brendon gonna say? Will he kick her out? ;o That's for me to know, and you to find out! (Soon) Review please! :)**


End file.
